Simply Looking for Love
by ToriaRaquel
Summary: Gabriella has been living the same boring life. When an oppurtunity comes to shake it up will she get what she's always wanted or regret ever taken the step? First Fanfic. Plz Read!
1. Simply Bored with Life

Gabriella waited on the bus for her stop to arrive, as she did every day. To say she was bored would be an understatement. Her life had been the same schedule for years and she, of course, was completely bored and tired of it.

She didn't have many friends but the ones she did have were amazing to her. Yet, she still never showed them her real side. She had never showed anybody her true colors. Partly because she didn't know what they fully were and is afraid to let them out.

Everyone has that dangerous, wild, crazy side and everyone has the sweet side. Sweet Gabriella is all the world would ever see simply because of fear. She knew one day she would let that wild child shine. Little did she know that it would come sooner than she thought and in a shape of a handsome young man.

The bus pulled to her stop and she got off and waited for Taylor. When Taylor got off, they began walking home.

"So, did you see that sexy guy I was talking to?" Taylor asked.

"No Tay, I sit at the front of the bus. What makes you think I start looking back today?" Gabriella replied nonchalantly.

"He was so cute. He said he likes girls like me. OMG. I cannot wait till' tomorrow!" Taylor exclaimed.

As Taylor continued on, Gabriella just tuned her out and continued her walk home. Though she was used to hearing about the guys that like Taylor, she couldn't stop the jealous feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Guys had always been drawn to her. Neither Gabriella nor Taylor was ugly. It was just that Taylor had experienced more and had more 'assets' than puberty had granted Gabriella with. Gabriella was excited when she saw they were a couple of steps away from home.

"Bye, Tay"

"Bye Gabs. See you tomorrow." Taylor screamed while walking up her walkway to her door.

Gabriella waved her hand as she walked in to her house and closed the door.

"I'm home" she screamed so her dad could know.

"Okay" Her dad replied.

As Gabriella walked up the stairs, she heard the Wii being played. Guns firing from left to write. It was no surprise to her. That's how her dad had been for the past 6 months of being fired from his job.

He used to work as the top finance manager for Gates South, the biggest car dealership out there. He was the best at his job and the job thanked him every month with a big check. However, that dream job was soon snatched away when her dad refused to do an illegal transaction and was fired on the spot. Since then, he's been sitting on the lazy boy playing the Wii.

"I need you to get started on dinner as soon as you get done with your homework."

"Okay" Gabriella replied while walking to her room.

When she got to her room she sat her bags and purse down and closed the door. She plopped on the bed glad to feel the comfortable mattress beneath her. She checked her cell phone to see if anybody had called her.

0 messages.

"Uuuuhh. Life sucks." She screamed into her pillow.

As she lay on her bed she thought about the new boy that Taylor was excited about.

'He doesn't know anything about me. This could be my chance to actually have a boyfriend'. 'Naa, who am I kidding'.

Gabriella went to her book bag to complete her homework and then get started on dinner.

'If only it were that easy to draw a guy in. Then I wouldn't have a reason to be bored, I'll be just li…'

'ZZZZZZZZ' Gabriella felt the vibration in her back pocket. She pulled out her cell phone surprised that she got a text.

'Sit in the back with me tomorrow so I can show you the hottie'

The text was from Taylor. Of course she would want to show off her boy toy she had.

'No thank you' Gabriella typed but before she pressed send that tiny voice in the back of her head pushed forward.

'How bad could it be sitting in the back?' You'll see the guy Taylor is talking about and won't be in the front bored. This is the chance to be different and exciting!'

Gabriella pressed backspace on her phone and began typing the new message. It was time for a change and she wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity.

'Okay, can't wait to see him'

She pressed send and got back to work.

'Ok, cool. Tomorrow is going to be so fun'

Gabriella looked at the message and huffed.

'It better be. I'm tired of this boring life. I need change!'


	2. Simply Need a Change

A bright flash and the sound of the radio interrupted Gabriella's slumber that morning.

"Wake up, in the morning, feeling like …." Kesha's song blasted through.

'_**Uggghhh, it's going to be a long day.**_' Gabriella thought. She slumped out bed and dragged her feet out of her room and down the hallway to her dad's room. She banged on the door until he said he was up and then dragged her feet back to her room.

She then walked to the bathroom for the morning routine. While in the shower thought about what to wear. If this guy was so cute, then she was not going to look like bum. When she got out of the shower she went to her closet to get a cute outfit. She decided on some light wash skinny jeans and a floral top that showed a tiny bit of stomach and some black flats. She put some gel on her hands and ran her fingers threw her hair to keep the curls in it.

"At least I look cute today." She said to herself in the mirror. She grabbed her small gold hoop earrings and her charm bracelet. While putting on the bracelet, she thought of her mother. Her mom wasn't dead but she wasn't in her life every day. Her [parents were divorced when she was two and the relationship between the two have been hostile since.

Gabriella looked at her clock. 7:46. she only had 5 minutes to make it to the bus stop or she would miss it. She rushed and got her things and ran out her door.

As she rushed to the bus stop, she saw Taylor standing there next to a boy. He was tall. He looked athletic but not overly exercised. She couldn't really see his face.

'_**Come on. Just turn around so I can see how cute you supposed to be.'**_

As he turned around Gabriella thought it was her chance, only to realize that he was moving towards the oncoming bus that she was supposed to catch. She grabbed her purse and bag tighter and began to run as fast as she could in her flats.

'_**I cannot miss the bus or dad would kill me.'**_

She made the bus just on time. As she climbed up the steps she was out of breath and she was cherry red. She hoped that the new guy didn't see her.

"_**Worst first impression Ever.'**_

All she needed was a seat so she could fix herself. On cue, she saw Taylor's hand and went toward the seat.

"I can't believe you almost missed it." Gabriella asked Taylor.

Gabriella just shook her head because she was still trying to get her breath under control. What a way to start off this day.

After the bus ride, Gabriella's day has been going pretty smooth. It was now 7th period gym. Gabriella walked into the girl's locker room and saw Taylor sitting on the bench texting. She was already dressed out I her clothes.

"So how was drama?" Taylor asked her as she got closer.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and began to change into her gym clothes.

"It was normal. We're starting these exercises to help our acting or whatever..."

Drama wasn't a class she wanted to take but in order to graduate you have to take an Arts elective class. It was between chorus, art, band, and drama. She drew a class out of a hat and sadly, Darbus it was.

"Bradley said we don't have to do anything today except dress out." Taylor told her

Gabriella let out a breath of air. It was bad enough she looked all sweaty getting on the bus this morning. She would prove there was a deeper shade of red if she got on the bus sweaty and stinky in the afternoon.

When she was finished changing, Taylor and her left and headed towards the gym. When they got there, they sat against the wall so coach could do roll call.

"So are you still sitting with me today?" Taylor turned to Gabriella and asked.

"Yep" Gabriella asked distractedly. At this point in time she was more focused on the lines on the basketball court than hearing about the new hottie.

"well don't sit right next to me. I want him to sit there. Sit like ….. across or behind us. K." Taylor said

"K." Gabriella replied. She was used to the rude commands Taylor would give her. Taylor and her weren't really friends. They were more like associates. Whatever they were, it kept Gabriella company in her boring life. Taylor was her tiny escape to freedom.

"Oh my gosh. Look." Taylor whispered.

"What" Gabriella turned to Taylor to see what she was looking at.

"OMG its him." Taylor whispered a little louder

" I don't see anyone" Gabriella replied. She was looking in the same direction Taylor was looking in but she still could not see anything.

"It's hottie. The one who I was telling you about he's right there." Taylor whispered.

As Gabriella leaned closer to look at the guys coming through the door she saw the same guy from the bus stop that morning. She noticed he had a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder.

'_**He's definitely a hottie' **_

Gabriella looked him over some more. He had amazing blue eyes and skin that looked amazingly tan. He could have been an Abercrombie model. Again, he was hot!

He started to walk over to Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella's heart was beating so hard in her chest she thought it would pop out. She hoped he sit next to her but was disappointed when he plopped down next to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor." He said.

"Hey Troy. How has your day been." She replied

"It's been good. I been trying to get these girls to stop jumping all over me but hey what can I do…" He replied with a smirk.

As Taylor giggled, Gabriella just rolled her eyes. He was one of those "guys". The ones who know they're good looking and use to get with girls but then complain about it later. Gabriella knew he may be cute but she was definitely not going to have her emotions token and spit back at her.

'_**Never again'**_ She thought. Suddenly the lines on the basketball court were interesting to look at again while Taylor and troy flirted. Gabriella felt like once again she was alone and sadness swept over her thoughts.

'_**Why can't I get guys?'**_

'_**What's wrong with me?'**_

'_**Maybe it because I'm a virgin'**_

'_**Maybe I'm to smart?'**_

'_**why can't I be perfect?'**_

'_**Why can't I…'**_

"Gabriella!"

"Huh?" Gabriella replied startled. She looked where the voice was coming from and saw the coach standing above her with the clipboard in his hand and the whistle in the other.

" I Said roll call is about to begin, so get up!" He screamed, embarrassing her more.

As she got up, she looked at where she was at a noticed Troy giggling at her.

"Yes sir." Gabriella said quietly. The shade of red came over her face as she walked down to where Taylor was standing.

'_**I can't wait for this day to end!'**_

Gabriella was heading to the bus when the school day finally ended. She was thinking about how to act to change the first impression she had shown troy and also impress some of the other kids in the back. Her thought ended when she reached the bus.

She climbed up the stairs and began walking to the back. There were two seats open and they were in front of each other. She figured Taylor would want to sit ahead of her so she could talk and not have to turn her head. So Gabriella got the seat behind.

Her breath almost left her when she saw troy get on the bus. She pulled out her cell phone so it would look as if she was texting someone. When she felt a body sit in her seat, she looked at the one and only, Troy.

"Hey" he said with a smile

" Hi" she replied quietly wishing she was more confidant.

She looked back down at her phone until she felt a warm hand touch her wrist slightly. She could have sworn she felt a tingle. She didn't know if it was because of chemistry or the fact it was a Troy touching her but she liked it.

" That's a cool bracelet." He said admiring the charms.

" Thanks. My mom gave it to me." She said still mesmerized by him touching her wrist.

Troy nodded his head again at her and continued to touch the bracelet. When he finally let her wrist go Gabriella was still looking at it. Lost in the amazing feel of tingle left behind.

"I never really got your name in the gym." Troy said.

Gabriella lifted her head up and was drawn into his bright eyes. She noticed they weren't just blue but a beautiful Azul.

"Gabriella." She said softly still looking in his eyes.

" That's a beautiful name. my name's Troy" he said with a wide smile.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella looked up at the sound of her name and saw Taylor coming towards the back. When she got there, she sat in the seat in front of Gabriella.

" I see you made it. Hey Troy"

"HI" he replied.

Gabriella was going to say something but didn't know what to say so she just sat quietly as Taylor and Trot talked.

About five minutes into the conversation their voices got quiet. Couple of minutes later, Troy got up and sat in Taylor's seat. They were sitting as close as possible with their heads down. When Gabriella saw Taylor place her jacket over the two, she stopped looking at them. She knew they were doing something sexual due to the jacket but she was not about to continue thinking about what could that be.

' _**I will never do such a thing in a public area. Ever. What is she? A natural born slut or something? I swear guys are going to learn they miss out on the best things when they lower their standards.'**_ Gabriella's thoughts continued to go as the bus route started. When it got to their neighborhood, she noticed Taylor and troy getting off the top of the neighborhood.

'_**What are they doing?'**_ Gabriella wondered. Taylor never got off earlier to walk anywhere.

When the bus started to pull off, Gabriella watched as the two walked closely smiling. She continued to watch until they were no longer in view. She then sat in her seat realizing she was once again lonely.

The bus pulled up to her stop and she got off. Walking home gave her time think about herself. She reached her door and walked through. While walking to her room she told her dad she was home and continued to decide on what to change. She knew she wanted to be showing herself and she was not going to wait forever. So today would be the turning point of everything and Gabriella was not sure if she was ready. However that wasn't going to stop her.


End file.
